Cloud computing spaces typically include various combinations of hardware and software that allow for various users to configure a portion of the cloud computing space to accomplish a desired task. For example, a scientific user may desire a higher level of computational power while a government organization may require a higher level of data security. Accordingly, the various resources (i.e., both hardware and software) may be configured in accordance with the needs of the individual user.
Unfortunately, as cloud computing spaces grow, products by various hardware and software vendors are typically interspersed for various reasons (e.g., economics, lack of availability, lack of suitability, and death of a product line). Accordingly, when configuring a cloud computing space, the process is often complicated as many disparate procedures may need to be followed to properly address the needs of the user. Further, the user requirements may need to be cobbled together as a set of discrete, manual steps that may require the use of tools designed by different vendors. Unfortunately, this may result in complete disruption over time when replacing vendors with new equipment.